Chocolate flavour
by KazuneMiku
Summary: Es hora de probar un sabor diferente ¿Qué tal el sabor a chocolate ? ... Bien una vez que iniciemos esto no creo que haya regreso .La temperatura sube. Se que esto es escandaloso ¿Deberíamos dejar que los demás nos vean ?
1. Chapter 1

-Antes que empiece a narrar la historia voy a poner este apartado . Bueno antes que nada me gustaría decir que este es la primera vez que escribo después de un tiempo ; así que no se molesten si esta mal narrado o si me faltan acentos . Es como si por primera vez empezara escribir un fanfic . No soy tan buena pero espero que la historia les guste.

Introducción : Nunca nos hemos puesto a pensar que pasaría si no enamoráramos de otra persona muy diferente a la que te habías enamorado antes .El hecho es que de pronto esa persona de la que te enamoraste y que no podías vivir sin ella , de un día a otra desaparece . Mientras intentas olvidar su recuerdo estas junto a una persona que interacciones cada día con él , llegando hasta incluso olvidarte de la primera persona que estabas enamorado . Pero de pronto , un día llega la persona que te volvía loca y te estremecía , una vez que ella ya se había enamorado de otro chico . Destrozado el primero que la había enamorada , busca ayuda a la chica más cercana al chico que tenía ahora enamorada a esa chica , pero sale algo fuera de sus planes : El se empieza enamorar de esa chica y cambia por completo el rumbo de su vida .

En este caso , Helga es la que esta enamorada de Arnold , pero el desaparece sin avisar y sin dar rastros en el trancurso de los días . Es entonces cuando aparece Gerald para consolarla y apoyarla . Pero un día aparece Arnold y descubre el romance entre estos dos chicos , entonces busca ayuda a la sabía chica oriental llamada Phoebe , chica muy cercana a Gerald , la cual esta celosa del romance entre Gerald y Arnold . Pero lo que no se esperan estos cómplices esque también serán atravesados por la flecha del amor .


	2. Chapter 2 : De como comenzo todo

Antes de empezar el capitulo me gustaría decir que en este momento no podrìa escribir esto , sin la inspiraciòn que me dio Marymorante al leer sus hermosos fanfics que ha escrito y que hasta ahorita siguen sin concluir . Apesar de lo anterior , cada dio checo su pagina para comprobar si ha actualizado sus fanfics, para luego seguir sin la continuación de sus hermosos y bellos fanfic . Bueno eso es todo . Empezamos con el primer capitulo .

Odio ,ese es el sentimiento que la estaba albergando por todo el sistema de la rubia con distinguida uniceja ese momento, una vez que termino de leer el contenido de la primera carta después de mucho tiempo que ha recibido Gerald por parte de Arnold . Enardeciéndose sobre todo por la imagen que iba anexada a la carta .Una morena de rasgos indígenas besaba la mejilla del preciado ángel de ojos de zafiro verde que pertenecía a Helga . O al menos ,ella lo veìa asì . Mientras que el chico de reuvelta melena lucia sonrisa amigable mientras se dejaba besar por susodicha chica . Asì era como Arnold y Susane , la chica que esta a lado de arnold , nombre del cual se sabe , porque dentro de la narración de Arnold venìa escrito su nombre .

Helga sostenla la foto aùn con la rabia contenida, visualizando cada detalle , cada gesto y todo lo que alcanza a percibir con sus ojos azulados. Poco después arrugo dicho foto y dijo entre dientes : ¿Porquè crees que puedes estar besando a mi adorado chico de melena dorada ?

Gerald , quien estaba parado junto a la rubia, solo se quedo ahì contemplando la escena,un poco asustado , arqueando levemente la ceja . Ya no era extraño que el chico negrito bimbo , (nombre nuevo que le había puesto la hermosa chica de uniceja ) , se sorprendiera al ver como dicha rubia manifestara sus celos, enojo y amor ante dicho cabeza de balòn .

Pocos segundos despuès , Helga arrojo la foto al suelo, para posteriormente darse una vuelta completa y cruzar los brazos . En su rostro se reflejaba mucha ira y celos . Antes de que Gerald intentara tranquilizarla helga solto lo siguiente : Bueno , creo que alguien , por fin , va visitar a ese cabeza de balòn y esa chica va conocer a la vieja Betzy lo que la hare ponerse en su lugar -Finalizo para luego dirigirse a la puerta muy decidida , puerta por donde habìa entrado a la casa de Gerald antes .

Al escuchar dichas palabras que pronuncio Helga , rápidamente el chico bimbo , se dirigió hacia la rubia y con una mano tomo el hombro de la chica. Una vez que esta sintió su hombro se voltio para mirarlo y vocifero lo siguiente :¿Por què crees que puedes tocar negrito bimbo ?

Antes de decir algo , gerald se aclaro la garganta y empezó a hablar -¿No crees que esta actuando como una completa loca ,Pataki ?

Al escuchas la ùltima palabra que pronuncio Helga se empezó reir para luego confesar lo siguiente : ¿Loca ? ¿Yo ?¿Què esperabas que yo hiciera después de ver a la persona que amo con otra chica ? -Despues que pregunto ese , el moreno quito su mano de su hombro , y la puso donde estaba anteriormente .

Al escuchar la última pregunta de Helga , este se quedo en silencio y un recuerdo apareció en su mente , donde pronunciaba casi las mismas palabras. La escena cuando Helga le confiesa su amor a Arnold . Aunque el no estuvo de espectador , con todos los detalles que le habìa contado ahora ,su mejor amiga Helga , este ahora lo podìa recrear en su mente , como si de una película fuese . Este recuerdo termino justo despues que Helga pregunto : ¿ Què esperabas que hiciera despuès de ver a la persona que amo en problemas ? . Era la misma frase pero en un diferente contexto.

Despues el chico de cepillo , volvió a la realidad , y lentamente se empezo a avergonzar y rodo los ojos hacia otra parte , al mismo tiempo que se sobaba el brazo izquiero con la mano derecha .

-Si , Helga , se que amas a Arnold con todos tu ser y darías todo por èl...pero...-Interrumpido por helga , ella entrecerro los ojos y vocifero lo siguiente : ¿Pero ?

Poco despues cambio su semblante a uno seguro y empezó a hablar : Pero no sabes si sòlo es una amiga de Arnold y ...-Antes que finalizara eso helga le respondio :-Por eso , tonto negrito bimbo , voy a ir hasta San Lorenzo , al fin al cabo cuando eramos niños fuimos ahì , y pudimos ver el lugar donde estaban sus padres. No sera dificil encontrarlo . Sòlo comprobare cùal es la clase de relaciòn sostienen la morena y mi amado cabeza de balòn y le enseñaria que es lo que conviene presentándole a mi vieja amiga Betzy .

Al finalizar de decir lo que Helga harìa después de llegar a San Lorenzo , Gerald arqueo una ceja y bajo un poco sus parpados , para luego cruzar sus brazos y negar con la cabeza , haciendo que esta se mueva de un lado a otro , haciendo el mismo gesto que hacìa cuando Arnold decìa algo disparatado para decirle : Ump.. Ump..Helga , tu no tienes remedio .

-Como sea, zopenco , no necesito tu permiso para hacer lo que yo quiero -Sin esperar respuesta nuevamente se dirigio a la puerta del moreno dispuesta a salirse

El nuevamente se adelanto a ella , y se interpuso en su camino , para nuevamente converla mirandola directamente a los ojos : Mira , Helga , si Arnold sòlo a mi me envio esa foto , esque por justamente no querìa que actuaras de esa manera . Tu recibiste tu debida carta donde decìa que te extraña y te quiere . No creo , que se haya enamorado de otra chica , que no puedas ser tu.

La rubia por otra parte lo estaba viendo fijamente los ojos , prestando atenciòn a cada palabra que decìa. Ella lentamente arqueo la ceja y le contesto :Sì , lo sè ... pero desde que vi esa foto ...-hizo una pausa y en ese momento , saco dentro de su camisa a la altura de sus pechos , un artefacto en forma de corazón de color plateada y lo mantuvo entre sus brazos y prosiguió cambiando su tono de voz a uno meloso y dulce - los celos invadieron inundaron por todo mi ser y no podìa soportar que otra chica aparte de mi , lo estuviera besando de esa forma -cuando dijo la ùltima frase esta apreto su relicario en un intento de sacar su rabìa contenida .

-Lo entiendo perfectamente , Pataki . ¿Y porquè no le haces una carta respecto a eso ? Eso solucionaría todo -Dijo el moreno màs tranquilo

La rubia de uniceja mientras seguìa sosteniendo su relicario , giro la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte , con una mirada pensativa. Posteriormente esta se iriguio y dio una gran suspiro y empezo a hablar como si fuera derrotada y con puchero : -Esta bien , tu ganas , negrito Bimbo , harè lo que me dijiste. Conste que sòlo lo hago porque te considero como un buen amigo.

Al finalizar con la palabra , AMIGO, este moreno se sorprendió y abrió grandes los ojos . No podìa creer que en primera que Helga se derrotara y el ganara victoriosamente . Pero sobretodo no podìa creer que Helga la considerara como un buen amigos . Vaya , parece que ahora ya ha visto todo , pensó Gerald en sus adentros .Poco despuès esa cara de sorprendimiento poco a poco fue cambiando a una sonrisa picara haciendo que esta cruzara los dos brazos , para acto seguido empezar a decir algo : Bueno , Helga , tienes algo que hacer. Si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa.

Helga lo miro con aburrimiento y esta dispuso a seguir con su camino y dijo : Como sea , cabeza de cepillo. Este sòlo siguio con su sonrisa y ahora esta vez puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueto y se decidio a seguirla . Al fin y alcabo , la casa de Helga estaba a 10 minutos aproximadamente . Al salir de la casa de Gerald, el atardecer había inundado a todas calles . Pocos minutos después Gerald dejo a Helga a casa , este posteriormente decidió volver a su casa .


	3. Chapte 3 :Escribiendo una carta

Después de que Gerald , dejo a Helga en su casa , ràpidamente esta se dispuso a escribir esa carta . Ignorando completamente todos los que estaban dentro de su casa . Se dirigio como ninja a su alcoba y ràpidamente saco un lapiz y una carta , para empezar a escribir . Es cierto , que ya no ocultaba sus sentimientos la rubia a dicho cabeza de balòn . Libremente podía expresarlo sin sentir pena alguna . Era cierto que desde que fueron a San Lorenzo , su relaciòn habìa cambiando por completo Arnold empezaba a conocer profundamente a la rubia y tambièn a entenderla .

Despuès del viaje , Arnold se mudo con sus padres a Hillwod , donde se encontraban los abuelos de Arnold junto con todos los inquilinos de la casa . Su relaciòn empezo florecer despues que regresaron de ahì .Poco a poco los dos se fueron encariñando uno al otro , hasta que un dìa sin aviso Arnold y sus padres se habìan ido . Cuando Helga se entero de su desapareció inmediatamente cruzo tierra y mar para intentar encontrarlo pero sin suerte no encontro ningùn rastro de èl . Posteriormente , los abuelos de Arnold , encontraron una carta donde habìa una explicaciòn de su desaparaciòn : El caso fue que Eduardo denuevo los necesitaba para una nueva misiòn en San Lorenzo , pero esta vez llevando a su preciado hijo Arnold con ellos . En ese entonces , Arnold tenìa la edad suficiente para poder tener una aventura junto a ellos . Aunque eso no era de real importancia , ya que de pequeño tambièn ha hecho cosas que un niño a su edad no deberìa estar haciendo . Helga al enterarse de su paradero , en un momento desesperada pensó en ir hasta San Lorenzo para ver a su amado , después esa salvaje idea se contuvo , al darse cuenta que no tenìa los fondos suficientes para ir hasta San Lorenzo . El tonto su papa seguìa traumado con el gran Imperio de localizadores . Artefactos ya obsoletos , en la época que vivan . Estaban viviendo la era de la globalizaciòn tecnológica , una nueva era , donde los lozalizadores han quedado muy lejos . Hoy en día casi todas las personas tienen un teléfono celular a la mano .

Horas después , la luna hizo su aparición , oscureciendo todo el lugar . Helga no se había dado cuenta que había oscurecido , sòlo estaba finalmente feliz porque por fin había terminado , la cual venia empezando desde que llego hasta casa hasta ahorita . Esta rápidamente se puso a buscar un estampilla , ponerla un plástico y ponerle sus datos , y acto seguido llevarla al correo . Una vez que hizo esto , llego a su casa y finalmente se dio cuenta que habìa oscurecido asì que se dispuso a dormirse ya que estaba cansada . No era un cansancio fisico , si no era una mental , ya que se habìa puesto a pensar mucho en que palabras poner y no poner . En pocas palabras , puso toda su alma ahì . Primero pregunto sobre su estado fisico , que estaba haciendo ,luego sobre sus sentimiento y luego por último , la pregunta acerca de relaciòn que llevaba entre Suzane y èl.

Esta cayo rendida en su camino y rápidamente concilio el sueño . Horas despuès , los rayos del solòn posados en la cara de la rubìa , hicieron que esta se despertara poco a poco recobrando la conciencia . Esta se levanto poco a poco , todavìa seguìa un poco adormilada. Se sento en el rincòn de la cama , , mientras mira fijamente el primero objeto que estaba delante de ella. Unos segundos despuès , se escucho el grito de su hermana Olga llamandola para comer. Esta no respondìa , ya que seguìa adormilada , hasta que devuelta se oye el grito de su hermana llamandola , pero estaba vez màs que fuerte que el anterior , haciendo que esta reaccionara .

-Criminal , Olga ! Seguro ya toda la cuadra te escucho con semejante gritos que das ! Bajo en unos segundos -vocifero Helga un tanto molesta por los semejante gritos que daba su hermana mayor.

-Lo siento , hermanita bebe ,esque no respondías a mi llamadas-dijo Olga en un tono de voz màs suave , pero que se podìa alcanza escuchar donde estaba Helga

-Como sea-Dijo helga con cara de aburrimiento y se dispuso a bajar para empezar a comer. Cuando llego a la cocina , Helga se encontraba de espaldas , cocinando lo que parecìa ser huevos con tocino . El perfecto desayuno americano por excelencia.

-No entiendo , si todavìa no hay nada en mi plato ¿ Porquè me llamaste , Olga ? - Pregunto con reproche al ver su plato vacio .

Su hermana perfecta se empezo a reir y volteo un poco su cabeza para mirar a Helga , sin dejar de ver lo que estaba cocinando

*Sì , lo sè , hermana , pero pensè que no ibas a bajar tan ràpido - Dijo Olga entre risas en un tono suave como era tan caraacteristico de ella .

Helga sin intentar responder , se sento en su lugar , esperando recibi algo que comer . Su estomago empezo a rugir pidiendo comida .

Demonios , Olga . Sòlo son huevos los que estas cocinando , apurate , mi estomago empieza a pedirme ocmida - Dijo Helga enojada

-Lo sè , hermanita bebe , pero recuerda que no soy tan buena cocinando .-Dijo con apuros para luego voltearse con el sarten y ponerselo con mucho cuidado en el plato de su pequeña hermanita .-Aquì estan , hermanita bebe . Espero que los disfrutes . Los hice con mucho amor -dijo en en tono màs melosa para posteriormente servirse a ella y luego poner el sarten en el lavabo.

-Vaya , al parecer la señorita perfecciòn , no es tan buena en todo como parece.-Hizo una pausa y miro sus huevos con tocino, para luego percatarse que se habìan quemado un poco .-Demonios , contigo Olga, quemaste una parte de mis huevos .-Dijo esto ùltimo con enojo.

-Lo siento Helga bebè , como te dije no soy buena esto .-Dijo con arrepentimiento , para luego sentarse en su lugar

Helga no lo dudo y se dispuso a comer sus huevos con tocino sin reproche. Luego de darle una prueba y darse cuenta que no sabían tan mal dijo -Y dime ¿Dònde se supone que estan Bob y Miriam ,Olga ? -pregunto mientras seguía comiendo sus huevos.

-Oh, ellos se fueron a comprar cosas al supermercado-Dijo Olga antes de disponerse a comerse su comida hecha por ella

-Mmm. ya -dijo para luego proseguir comiendo su apetitosa comida .Apetitoso , ya que cuando uno tiene hambre ,, todo le sabe rico . Incluso lo que habìa preparado Olga.

Una que vez que terminaron de comer, Helga se despidió de Olga y agarro sus cosas para irse a la escuela . Pocos minutos despuès llego a la escuela . A continuaciòn helga , estaba en los pasillos de la preparatoria de la PS 112 . Al final de la fila de la izquiera de casilleros , se encontro a un pequeña amiga Oriental ; Phoebe . Una vez que la rubia lo vio ,esta ràpido se dirigió a ella.

-Hola hermana . ¿Cómo va todo ? -dijo Helga con mucha alegrìa regargando un codo en casillero contiguo a ella.

La pequeña oriental segùia revolviendo sus ojos , segundos despuès esta reacciono al saludo de Helga , volteandose hacìa la rubia . -Hola Helga . Me alegro de verte . Pues ya sabes, desvelada y cansada por los examenes que se aproximan para entrar a la universidad - Dijo la oriental con un tono cansada . En sus ojos se podìan ver las ojeras del sueño acumulado .Y se podìa ver como Phoebe habìa decuidado un poco su darse cuenta Helga de sus ojeras y de su decuidada imagen esta la miro con preocupacion y con sorpresa

-Pero mirate hermana , estas acabada. Esos examenes universitarios están terminando ìas tomarlo con traquilidad . Mirame ami, desopreocupaday disfrutando estos ùltimos dìas en la P.S 112 . -Dijo helga con superior haciendo un ademan con la mano .

-No , Helga . Eso es muy importante para mi .Sabes que el puntaje que saque en ese examen sera crucial para que me elijan en la mejor Universidad de Hillwod.-Respondio la oriental levantado la mano para luego levantar su dedo indice hacia la altura donde esta su cara .

-Ves ,phoebe .Lo arruinas. Podemos quedarnos en la misma Universidad juntas y tu queriendo separarte de mi- Dijo la rubia con abatimiento cruzando los brazos mirando a la oriente con tristeza.

-Lo siento , que siempre hemos estados juntas desde Kinder gander. Pero creo que es momento de tomar nuestros caminos diferentes rumbos. Cuando termine quiero graduarme de Abogada en la mejor Universidad ¿Acaso tu has pensando en carrera vas a tomar ?-Dijo phoebe con reproche acercandose un poco màs a la rubia cuando hizo la ùltima pregunta.

Helga en respuesta alo que dijo la orienta , esta arqueo la ceja y se digno a responderle : No ... sè...Tal vez me me meteria dibujo . Eso no importa . No hay que preocuparse tanto por eso . Al fin al cabo siempre vamos a ser oprimidos por el Estado.-Cuando dijo este ùltimo se le ocurriò una disparatada idea .-Hasta podrìa ser presidente de los Estados Unidos .-dijo con enstusiasmo para luego poco a poco cerrar sus manos y formar un puño y levantar su brazo a la altura de su cara

A lo último que dijo la rubia , la oriental se rio y le respondió .- Ay , Helga . Mejor vamonos al salòn - al final de decir la ùltima palabra la agarro de su brazo y la jalo para llevarla al salòn . Mientras las amigas empezaron a hablar. Segundos despuès la campana sono, haciendo que los estudiantes que se encontraban a fuera de sus salones empezaran a meterse.

La clase había comenzado. Todos intentaban ponerle tenencia , sobre todo Phoebe que era la màs interesada en terminar sus estudios . Poco despuès , dos clases pasaron màs rapido de lo que parecìa hasta que llego la hora del receso . Todos se dispusieron a levantarse de su asiento y irse , hasta que una voz femeninaque resono dentro de todo el salòn , intentando llamar atenciòn a todos los que estaban dentro del salòn. Rhonda se supone enfrente del salòn y una que vez que logro percibir todos su atenciòn esta hablo : Muy como se sabe chicos , se acerca el final de nuestro año aqui en la Preparatoria P.S 112 . Asì que saben que pronto se acerca la fiesta de graduaciòn . Donde sera la ùltima vez donde nos reunamos para que posteriormente podamos iniciar nuestra vida Universitaria . Por lo tanto , estan coordialmente invitados a nuestra fiesta de graduaciòn , la cual gracias a mis contactos , voy a ser la coordinadora . Asì que cuando quieran se pueden acercar a mi o a mi fiel aprendiz Nadine . Nosotroas estaremos dando los boletos para tener el acceso a la fiesta de graduaciòn .En esa fiesta pueden ir con su pareja . Al final de la fiesta se hara una coronaciòn a la mejor pareja . Por ùltimo quiero decir , muchas gracias por su atenciòn , pueden continuar con lo que estaban haciendo , nenes.-Dijo esto último y se retiro triunfante del salòn con su fiel acompañante Nadine.

Segundos después que las dos chicas se fueron , la rubia vocifero lo siguiente : -Genial ! ¿Quién quiere ir a esa estúpida fiesta?-apreto su puño haciendo un vaiven con el.

-Tranquila Helga . Creo... que yo no podre ir esa fiesta... Creo que seguiré ocupada estudiando para el examen -Dijo la orienta con un cierto tono de tristeza en su voz agachando un poco su cabeza con melancolía.

Al oir las palabras de la oriental , Helga se voltio a verla y cambio su semblante a uno con preocupaciòn y apenamiento , pero antes que pornunciara algo una voz masculina se adelanto .

-¿Entonces no vas a ir pheb`s? Te necesito ese dìa . Me quedara completamente solo-Dijo gerald con en su cara tristeza.

-No sè , Gerald.-hizo una pausa para pensar .- Intentare venir . No prometo nada.

Gerald despuès de oir esto , agarro las finas y pequeñas manos de la oriental con delicadeza y pronuncio lo siguiente -Mucha suerte , mi hermosa oriental.

Al sentir el calor de las manos de Gerald ,Phoebe las agarro un poco màs fuerte y cambio la apariencia de su rostro a uno feliz . Entre cerro los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y le dijo en un tono suave a Gerald :-Muchas gracias , Gerald. Espero estar en esa fiesta - Al finalizar de decir esto , esta se acerco a el y le proporcionó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. El moreno se sonrojo un poco y hizo una media sonrisa quien seguìa sujetando las manos de la pequeña dos se quedaron asì por un momento , hasta que la oriental fue la que termino ese momento . Sòlo se solto de èl y se despidio , ya que tenìa que hacer unos tràmites.

Mientras tanto el moreno todavìa seguìa encantado por el momento . Helga solamente se quedo viendo la escena, hasta que Phoebe se separo de el . Una vez que lo vio solo se acerco a el y le echo una vistazo.

-Vaya , si que te encanto esa princesa Oriental -Despues de terminar lo que dijo, levanto su mano , moviendola de un lado a otra enfrente de la cara de Gerald . Este hizo caso omiso a su mano . El estaba en un tipo de trance en un sueño que dificilmente podrìan hacer que detuviera hasta que la fantasìa hubiera terminado por completo

-Criminal! .Creo que estaras asì por un buen tiempo . Pero tenemos que almorzar . Vamos de aquì , negrito Bimbo-Al finalizar de decir esto , agarro al moreno de atras y lo empujo. Al parecer este estaba tan blanco como una pluma de almohada que fue fácil llevarlo hasta la cafeterìa . Una vez que llegaron a la cafeteria esta la sento, y luego fue por el almuerzo . Seguidamente , la rubia llego y trajo dos charolas . Una para el negrito bimbo y otra para ella. Puso la primera charola en su lugar y la otra la puso junto al moreno. Helga y Gerald se conocían ahora tan bien que conocían hasta incluso que le gusta comer y que veìan. Gerald todavìa seguìa atontado , hasta que Helga se arto y le avento el vaso de agua que le trajo la rubia . Acto despuès que se lo arrojara este poco a poco recobro la conciencia . Como si hubiera desecho el hechizo que Phoebe hizo .

-¿Que rayos ? ¿Què demonios te pasa Pataki ?-dijo enojado tratando de secar su chaqueta y limpiar sus ojos.

-Deberìas agradecerme ,pelos de cepillo, ya que si no te echaba ese vaso de agua . Nunca hubieras despertado de ese hechizo que te echo Phoebe en el salòn.-Dijo sin mayor preocupaciòn desgustando su deliciosa comida

Este moreno dio un largo suspiro para luego cambiar su semblante furioso a uno de melancolía.

-Como quisiera que Phoebe fuera conmigo al baile de graduación . Me dejara completamente solo. Estare triste , solo y desolados-dijo aganchando la cabeza poniendo sus codos en la mesa y poniendo sus manos sobre sus cachetes.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Gerald , Helga arqueo la ceja y una vez que le dio mordisco a su gran pierna de pollo le respondió : Vamos , cabeza de cepilo , no es el fin del mundo. Porque no vas con Stinky . Creo que escuche en algùn momento que no tenìa pareja.

Rápidamente el rostro de tristeza de Gerald desapareció y se transformo a enojo.

-Ni loco voy a ir con Stinky . Eso seria un poco gay -dijo esto ùltimo para luego encojer los hombres por un momento y poner una cara de disgusto .

En respuesta a la cara de Gerald , esta dio una carcajada . Hasta que su risa fue detenida por una pregunta realizo el moreno.

-Asì que. Helga, tu con quién vas ir esta fiesta ?-dijo Gerald en tono picaro esta vez acercandose un poco màs a la rubìa arqueando la ceja levemente

Esta pregunto hizo que rápido dejara de reír y cambiara su semblante jocoso a un extrañado, que hizo que la rubia trajera a su mente el recuerdo a su amado aparecer la imagen de este , no pudo evitar que la tristeza invadiera su ser ese momento -

-Arnold.-dijo entre susurros , pero lo suficientemente audible para que alcanzara oir Gerald . Este rápido cambio su rostro a uno apenado y con cierta tristeza . Acto seguido voltio su cabeza un lado , alifigo por la pregunto que le hizo a la rubia. Posteriormente , gerald dijo :Lo siento , por un momento , se me olvido que no estaba Arnold.-poco después se rasco la nuca.

-No , no te preocupes.-dijo helga con la cabeza baja ,siguiendo con un semblante de melancolía , para después cambiarlo a uno de furia .-Al fin acabo , no voy a ir a ese estúpido baile . Esa cosa es para tontos.-al decir esto último resoplo haciendo que el cabello en su frente volara por un instante.

Gerald solo se le quedo viendo un poco extrañado con la ceja levemente arqueada . Màs adelante , el recreo termino haciendo que los chicos volvieran a la clase que les correspondìa , incluyendo la rubia y el moreno .

Las siguientes horas despues del recreo recurrieron un poco lento , pero al final termino cesando . Al final , habia terminado la tortura . Era Viernes , y ese dìa marcaba el fin de la escuela . Unos decidan irse de fiesta al último y otros resegados sociales se quedaban en su casa . En este caso la orienta , la rubia y el momento eran los últimos . Aunque era extraño de Gerald , porque el era el alma de fiestas y el que solia ir a todas las fiesta que organizaban sus compañeros de la escuela . Pero en estos ùltimos dìas no se ha sentido con el ánimo suficiente para ir a esas fiestas. Asì que opta por quedarse en su caja y sumergirse en su miseria .

Una vez que los tres llegaron a casa , cada uno hizo lo que normalmente hacia ; descansar .


End file.
